In which I become Ian Edgerton's prey
by MikoEpos
Summary: In which I end up in Numb3rs universe.
1. Chapter 1

**In which I awake**

It's cold.

But not quiet.

I can hear water.

Like small waves crashing into something.

But it's not a beach.

I can hear dipping, and creaking, and something dunking into something else.

'_Boats?'_

'_Yes. I'm at a harbour.'_

As my brain reconnects with my nose I can smell fish, oil and a mouldy smell I suppose is old buildings.

'_Where am I?'_

It's painfully clear to me that I can't be home, can't be in Gjettum, with its cosy neighbourhoods, trees and total lack of seas and harbours.

'_Hvaler?'_

Even as the thought strike me I know it can't be true. Know that I'm nowhere I'm familiar. It's a terrifying thought. And the fact I'm so weak certainly don't help.

'_I can't even open my eyes…'_

I can't help but hope that no one comes, that I'm alone. I've seen to many crime series where nothing good comes from shady harbours.

I can feel my strength return gradually, and I force my eyes open. After a few tries.

'_A wooden dock. It's old.'_

Those are the first thoughts that run through my mind. The wood is full of grooves and dark in a kind of slimy way. It's all quite creepy. I don't remember how I got here, and I certainly don't know where I am.

'_Hopefully not too far from home.'_

I try to stand up, and although it goes slowly, I am successful in the end. I spot a lamppost not too far away, and as I look on, it seems like the dock stretches on forever, the rows of boathouses on one side, dock in the middle, water on the other side.

'_Well, if my attackers didn't want me to be found, they certainly picked the right spot.'_

I don't know when I started thinking I was attacked, but I know for a fact that I'd never come to a place like this willingly. Too shady. Sure, I know how to fight, I even have a black belt, but I'm not that stupid. A little overconfident sure, but I sure don't go looking for danger; funnily enough I have too much to lose. Even if I'm not afraid to die.

'_As if I truly have something to live for.'_

I snort. I doubt I've ever had that.

Oh well. I try to take a step, and inwardly cheer when I don't keel over. _'My body's not gone move on its own, so if I want to get out of this creepy place I need to get my ass in gear.'_

It goes slowly first, but as my strength return I begin walking normally, and I can't help notice my state of dress. I'm dirty, no surprise there, but I'm also wearing a summer dress, white with flowers, like the one I played dress up with when I was young. And besides underwear, _'Thank god!,'_ that's all. And when something bluish white flutters in the corner of my eye, I realise my hair is no longer the honey colour it used to be.I know I should be freaked out, but right now it's more important to find somewhere safe.

I suddenly hear voices, and for a moment I brighten, thinking I might've found someone who could help me, before me pessimism kicks in. And with good reason. The voices are angry. I make myself as quiet as I possibly can, and slowly shuffle towards the noise.

When I peer around the corner of a filthy looking clearly worn house, I see four men arguing. It's clear to me it's two against two, although when I've stood there for some seconds I see that it's only three of them that are arguing. The fourth stand still, like a statue, only moving his head, looking around.

'_He seems scared.'_

The thought strike me just as the arguing get physical, even if it's only pushing. It seems like the two more creepy men got tired with their opponent. Even if their all kind of scary with their none outstanding clothes, looking like they've dressed to blend in with the harbour.

I'm pulled away from my musings when I hear a scream. The creepy men have drawn knives, the blades glinting in the light from the lamppost their standing under. I blanch, and my body is moving before I even register it, even if I don't get further than a few centimetres before my body crudely reminds me that I'm not fit for anything while my heart is racing. _'It sucks to be sick.'_

I can only watch in horror as the creepy men attack the slightly less creepy ones. They know what they're doing, even I can see that. But the opposing men aren't defenceless. They fight back. But it's not enough. Tears run unnoticed down my face as I'm forced to watch the two less creepy ones get killed.

They try their best but it's not enough. Blood starts pooling around them, and when they fall down, unable to fight any longer, it doesn't stop. They keep hurting them. Torturing them. They even slices one of the men's stomach open, while he's still alive, and starts pulling at his organs. He screams. It's terrible. They tug, he screams and it DOESN'T stop. Then at last, he falls silent, just as the other man coughs. I barely hear it, and I pray that they don't, that he won't be tortured to. But my prayers aren't answered.

In the light of the lamppost I can see the glee in the creepy men's faces as they turn to the other man. They turn to him, and I can see them all clearly, as if they know I'm there, and want me to see everything. At first they seem to be caressing him, before one of them makes a quick move, and breaks his finger. The sound is like a pistol shot, clear in the night devoid of any other sounds. Even the sea I quiet. The other man follows suit, and soon they are methodically breaking the poor man's finger one at a time. And he stays silent. It unsettles them, and I catch myself wishing he would have made a noise. And then it's suddenly I who has to keep silent, as one of the men suddenly swiftly make what seems to be a deep cut through the fallen man's torso, before he rips his ribcage apart.

The answering scream rips through the night like a knife, cutting through my body and soul like nothing I've ever heard before. Before it's suddenly cut of, like a rock song muted in the middle. My eyes focus again and I can see that one of the men have one of their hands inside the fallen ones chest, and I know what he's going to do.

With a sickening snap he rips the heart out of the fallen one, and holds it in the air like some sort of trophy, and it's all I can do not to puke right there. Then suddenly they just stand, dumps the heart one top of the fallen one, and walk away. In the opposite direction of me. And they just disappear into the darkness.

For what feels like a long time I just stand there, hidden behind the house, looking in front of me, but not seeing anything. I'm not even aware I'm shaking until I hear the slight creaking of the wall. And I just glide to the ground. I can hear the pounding of my heart in my ears, and I'm aware that I don't have a long time before my sickness will force me into coma. My throat constricts, a strangled sob emerges, and the world goes black.

I'm sorry for the bad writing in the end, but I wanted to try and capture how I think I would have thought and registered the things around me if I ever came in that position.

I'm also sorry if I got a little gory and confusing, but I will hopefully clear things up in the upcoming chapter.

This is however a dream(?) of mine(elaborated on the gory part), and I'm not continuing it if no ones interested.

Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**In which I mysteriously become an expert on avoid FBI's top tracker**

I'm awakened by a scream, and it feels like I jump 3 meters in the air. Evidently I do so too, as I find myself on the roof.

'_Since when did I possess anything resembling elasticity?'_

I peak over the top, and see a couple of men a few feet away from the fallen ones. I can only see their backs, but it's not hard to figure out their expressions. I slide down the roof a little bit, unwilling to look at the gory scene anymore.

My heads feels lighter, and I take a look around, seeing if I can discern anything more in the light of day. The weather is kind of foggy, yet it isn't obscuring the view, more like it can't decide between drizzle and fog. The ocean is open, with the odd boat here and there, and when I turn my head I can see the city behind me.

'_And I still don't have a clue at where I am. I'm certainly not in Norway anymore, we don't have skyscrapers, but that don't give me anything. Meaning I have amnesia, and who knows how much of my memory is gone. And even if the men yesterday were arguing I couldn't pick out any words, but then again, given my condition that not so surprising, at the end I could barely stand upright.'_

Which of course bring me back to yesterdays "events". _ 'Thank god for Bones. If I hadn't been watching that, I'd probably puked all over by now. But still, yesterday's going to be burned in my mind for a long time.'_

As my mind wakes more up I start complementing the more serious matters.

'_I need to find out where I am. Hopefully I'm somewhat close to a Norwegian Consulate, so I need to get there. They'd help me with getting home. Hopefully.'_

Mu musings are cut short when I hear skidding brakes, and for a moment I'm certain the murderers are back. But when I peek over the top of the roof again I see police cars, no sirens but blinking lights, and I'm almost tempted to go down to them. Only thing that stops me is that I know they won't help me. I mean, come on, I look like a beggar, I'm unhealthily thin, and if I tell them about yesterday they'd probably lock me up, case closed. Their persona just oozes arrogance and supremacy. Talk about losers.

The uniforms walk around, setting up a tape, warding off the area, and I can't help but notice that none of them are looking for clues about the attackers. One of them talks in their walkie-talkie, and then they just stand there. _'Well, either they're idiots or newbies, but I would have thought they had procedures for this. To not let the trail get cold etc.'_

I hear other cars near, and suddenly there's this truck pulling up, amongst others. Crime scene investigation. _'They speak English!'_

People file out and appear to go amok with cameras, taking picture of everything. Talk about butter on the beef. _'Well, at least their doing something. Except for the poor newbie of course, who's too busy puking his guts up. I know I shouldn't be happy about that, but I still get some sort of sick satisfaction from knowing a professional puked while I didn't. '_

After appearing to grow bored with the cameras, the CSI begin filing around, swatting what seems to be Q-tips and whatnot at different things.

And then yet more cars come. Black cars. And out steps people in suits. _'Okeeeeyyy…'_

They seem important, by how everyone greets them. And they begin speaking, loud enough so I can hear them. _'Score!'_

"I'm Agent Don Eppes. This is Agent Colby Granger and Agent David Sinclair. What have you got for us?"

"Two men, grotesquely killed. Appears to have been tortured. They're over there." The tech point towards the bodies. "We're collecting evidence, but so far we don't have anything on the attackers."

The one called Eppes nod, before he and his two suits friends walk over to the bodies. To their credit, none of the pukes, although I can see they're uncomfortable.

"Revenge killing?" the black one asks.

"No, the bodies are to, mauled for that. Revenge killings are often in the moment actions, they're explosive, filled with rage but not usually torture."

Two women seem to have materialised out of nowhere, although it could only be my lack of notice. The one who spoke, she with reddish brown hair is greeted warmer than the other, but it seems all the men are glad to have them there.

"Nikki, Megan, good to see you guys." Eppes clearly relaxes.

"Couldn't it be that the attacker wanted to hurt them?" Nikki asks. "I don't think they could have stayed calm or cold enough to do it." This time it's the other white man who answers. _'Colby?'_

The one called Megan nods, and then they all huddle together to talk, unfortunately not loud enough for me to hear. _'Damn it. I was hoping for more clues as to where I am.'_

My train thought is interrupted once again by yet another car, this one a pick-up. And out steps…

My heart rate sky rocks, and I'm sure I just turned into the colour of a ghost. Which completely baffles me. I've never even seen this guy before, yet I'm somehow more afraid of him than I've ever been before. _'Something must have happened during my memory loss. Perhaps I met him then.'_ Even as the thought flews through my head I know it's not true, I've never seen this man before.

The unknown man saunters up to the suits, and for a moment he just stand there, clearly amused at the fact that they don't seem to notice him. "Ahem".

Their heads snaps up. "Agent Edgerton!" The one called Nikki seems to have a personality change, as she smiles and drops a wink at the Edgerton-type._ 'This is just me, but I don't think flirting right next to two bodies is how you get yourself laid…'_

"Hey Ian, what brings you to LA?"

And my world stops, just like that.

'_I'm in America!?'_

I feel sick. Sure I knew I was probably quite a long way from home, but on the other side of the earth. And nowhere near a Consulate. I wanna cry. How on earth am I going to get home now? I have no money on me, my backpack with all my electronics, inclusive my computer and phones are gone, and I don't even have my retractable sticks for protection. _'Even if I'm perfectly capable of kicking butt without them.' _

'_I'm so screwed.'_

While I was thinking the suits, and Edgerton, seems to have come to some sort of understanding, as Edgerton begins circling the crime scene. And I can't help but notice that he's not quite the same as the others.

'_In one way, he seems more dangerous. I can't quite put my finger on it, but there's something about him that the others don't have. Yes, I think he's the most handsome of them all, but it's not the looks. Something it just not right. It seems like I should have known what it is; as if it's on the tip of my tongue, but for the life of me I can't remember. Since I can't remember I can only conclude with that whenever I came into this knowledge, it was in the time I can't remember. Oh, why did I have to get amnesia of all things!?'_

"Don, over here!"

The shout comes from almost right below me, and it's just pure luck that I don't make any sound.

"What is it Ian?"

"Someone was here." Edgerton sounds grim, and I can't help but be a little relived that at least it doesn't seem like he is completely cruel.

"You mean a witness?" The man they call Eppes sound like he's both hopeful and disgusted.

"Yea, I think so. Given the weather and place it difficult to tell, but everything dictates she sat here."

"She?". Now Eppes really sound disgusted. _'He has something against my gender?' _I can feel my hackles rise, and have to remember to keep it down lest I give away my position.

"You see this print. It's a bare foot, probably size 8, and it seems kind of, delicate. A man's foot would have been wider." Edgerton sound so sure, I start to wonder whether he knows I'm up here.

"Can you track it?"

"It seems like the tracks end here, but I'll backtrack and see if she wandered off."

"Okey, get Colby and give me a call if you find her." Eppes voice has some sort of finality to it, and I can't help but wonder if he's actually in charge.

"Ok. But Don, there's something you should know. It's the reason I'm here in the first place. The two victims, they're FBI."

"What!?" Eppes sound floored, like the thought never crossed his mind.

"They were working undercover, getting on a trail of a drug lord who's recently relocated himself here. I was working on a few leads when I heard of the murders and came here." Edgerton's voice is tight, as if he feels strongly on the subject, but don't want to show his emotions.

"OK Ian, you'll have to brief us once we get back to the office, but right now it's more important we find this girl." The voice of the one I believe to be AIC(Agent in charge) sound like steel and anger, and I shiver, trying to make myself smaller even if I know they can't see me.

I hear two sets of footsteps leave, and a minute later two sets return and pass by, heading in the direction I came from yesterday. _'If there's ever a time for disappearing quietly it's now.'_ I slowly look over the edge of the roof, to see if anyone is near, and when the coast is clear, I slip down as noiselessly as I can. _'Thank god I'm not that clumsy.'_ I edge away, towards the city, the only thing on my mind being getting as far away from this scene and its people. There is no straight way into centrum, rather a lot of crosses and alleys. I walk slowly, trying to keep an eye and an ear out for other people, especially the dangerous Edgerton guy. From the feeling I got earlier, I really don't want to ever be alone with that guy.

But alas, it seems like someone really hates me up there. I've just gotten out of sight when I hear a clink to the left. I spin around and there they stand. "Stop! FBI!" The suit, Colby?, shouts, just as I spin back and break into a run. _'Screw manners!'_

I run without any destination in mind, mindlessly fleeing like a rabbit chased by a wolf. I can hear the pursuers behind me, and I'm certain it's only a matter of time before one of them catches me, as my condition is terrible. _'Or rather, which condition. It's hard to be terrible at something you don't have…'_

But they don't catch me. And suddenly I'm in the city, and there's a shopping mall to the left. _'It'll be harder to catch me amongst a stream of others.'_ I turn and hightail it inside, trying not to make anyone notice me, although I wouldn't be too hard to pick out given my dirty clothes. _'Now it's actually good I'm a wallflower.'_ The thought comes suddenly, and I almost break down in laughter, but this is not the time to get hysterical.

I chance a look behind me, and when I don't see any of them, I slow down. I slip into a clothes store, hiding behind the mannequins in a corner, trying to figure out what on earth I'm going to do.

'_What would they expect me to do? Leave or stay? Or will they simply call for back-up, surrounding the mall and catch me when I have to leave anyway?'_ The thoughts zoom around inside my head as I try to get my bearings. _'I've got to do something! But what?'_ I'm just about to leave my hiding spot when Edgerton comes into the shop. _'Shit!'_ I press myself into the corner, hoping he won't notice me. He talks to the shop attendant, looks around the shop, and then strides out again. I wait for a few minutes before I sneak out, keeping a vigil watch for suits and creepy people. I slowly backtrack, imagining they don't think me so stupid as to walk out the same way I came in. I see the entrance just as I see the black woman from the harbour, Nikki? She's looking around her, but in such a way I know I'll get past her if I just think. And then my guardian angel arrives. In the form of a couple with what appears to be a double bed on their trolley. _'Jackpot!'_

I sneak past and when I'm out, I trek farther into the city, trying to keep to the shadows, and it seems like it helps. No one seems to notice me. I'm wrong. Two arms shoot out of nowhere, and suddenly I'm hugged from behind. Over the arms. _'Seems someone doesn't want me to get away. Shame he underestimates me. '_My evil snigger is interrupted by a voice I hoped I'd never hear again.

"You gave good, but not good enough to lose me." Edgerton's behind me, and this time I whimper, certain I'm about to die. Then my training kicks in, and suddenly it's Edgerton who's making the noise, shouting in surprise as I toss him over my right leg. I don't stay to think of how on earth I managed that, opting for running like hell instead.

After what feels like an eternity I finally slow down. I have no clue what so ever about where I am, but I feel like I'll be fine as long as it's nowhere near Edgerton. The houses around me aren't too shabby, and I soon find a small and warm place I can hide in. _'I'll think of what to do tomorrow.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**In which I've become Edgerton's hardest hunt**

When I wake up again another day has passed, and the sun is just getting up. My stomach rumbles, reminding me I haven't eaten in three days, so the first thing I do is look around for some food. _'I've always thought of people eating out of dumpsters as stupid, but right now, I don't have a lot of options. '_

It seems like the alley I've chosen is connected to a bakery or something like that, as I find a lot of pastries in the dumpster closest to me. I sniff them first, trying to determine if they're edible, and then I divide them into pieces before eating the ones that look and smell okey. Thankfully there's enough of them to somewhat satiate my hunger.

After I'm done eating I peek out of the alley, trying to see if I'm being observed. When it seems safe I walk out, turning right and back into the city. As I walk I can't help but notice all the cars. _'Well, it seems pollution is a foreign word here…'_ Thankfully there are little people on the streets this early, so I'm able to navigate fairly easy. The people I do meet give me a wide berth, looking at me as if I'm some kind of disease. I don't know how long I've been walking when I come to what seem to be some kind of special place. It's a green place, like a park, but there are a lot of buildings there too. The buildings are yellow, and it seems like a peaceful place, with a peaceful atmosphere, unlike the rush around.

I walk around a little and find a pond with this low bridge over. After I look around, no one's here, I crouch down and begin to wash myself. After a few minutes of scrubbing I stop, hearing voices near. And turn away. _'I don't really want to leave this place yet. And I still have to dry, walking around while wet will only attract more attention. ' _I sneak around until I spot a tree which with tight branches, which will serve well to keep me invisible. After I've climbed the tree I just sit there dozing, thinking I'll be hard to find here. I also think about my situation.

'_As far as I know, I'm not being stalked by anyone besides the FBI. Which isn't at all comforting. And far away from any consulate, and I have no way of really getting through to them. I could probably borrow a computer at a library to send an email, but what would I tell them? "Hello I'm an approximately 26 year old girl with blue eyes and blue-ish white hair that used to be honey coloured. I'm from right outside Oslo, but I currently unsure of my name since I had a fight with my family. And I also have amnesia, so there's probably a lot I'm not remembering". Yeah, I'm sure that would go really well. If I only had a photo of myself.'_ Suddenly voices from below startle me out of my musings.

"Hey, Charlie wait up."

"Hey Don, what's up?"

I recognise one of the voices as one of the suits from the harbour, but the other is new.

"Do you have some time, I've just got a case and I could really use your help. "

"Sure, we just started the semester so everything is quite slow. What's the problem?"

"We have this drug lord who's just relocated here, and a running witness."

"Okey. I'm gonna need all the information you can get me. "

"Sure. I'll tell Ian to drop by to update you."

At the sound of his name I tense. It seems I won't be able to escape him here.

"Edgerton's on this case?"

"Yeah, right now he's tracking the witness, but he doesn't have a lot to go on, it seems she's really good at hiding."

At this I almost laugh. Good at hiding, sure. More like dumb luck. The two of them walk away, the Charlie guy saying something about needing to go to his office for writing down the information. Or something like that. I slip down the tree and try to keep a low profile as I get back out on the streets.

-?-

Quite some time have gone by since I overheard the conversation under the tree. I know that at least a couple of months have passed since the leaves have started falling off, but luckily I'm so far south the cold haven't been a problem. I'm still running from the creepy tracker, and he has been terrifyingly close to catching me sometimes, but I've always managed to escape somehow. It seems all my luck has been spared for this chase. I'm also surprised at how smoothly the transition from my everyday life to this chase has gone. I'm still terrified most of the time, but my survival instincts seem to have gotten quite the boost, so I'm really doing quite well. I'm able to find food, even if most of it comes from dumpsters, and I have a lot of holes to spend the night in. My memory has yet to return fully, but one part has returned. Now when I think of Edgerton I see blood.

'_And that's just creepy. I don't faint at blood, but even I have my limits, and seeing nothing but blood while in a lot of pain just freaks me out.'_

Even so I've still managed to somehow become friends with Professor Charles Eppes and his wife Amita. _'God knows how that happened! Not that they know I'm being chased. Edgerton's a dangerous guy, and even if it seems like they're friends, I don't think they will benefit from knowing they've been befriending a fugitive. Even if I'm not a criminal.'_

-?-

They day start quietly, and I should have learned by now that that's never a good sign. But alas I just continue my day. Starting with looking for the creepy tracker, finding some food, and walking towards CalSci to hopefully meet up with my new friends.

I get there early, as I still rise with the sun, and can't help but notice the dark blue minivan parked near the math department. I don't know why I hone in on it, but I figure that it's because it's so unusual. Most students and faculty drives small cars, used primary for people transportation. I sneak around it, trying not to let them see me; after all, they might be FBI looking for me. I believe I succeed too. Then I see Charlie striding towards me, and the itching of his fingers tells me that he came early to work on some project, and aren't very aware of his surroundings. _'How shall I surprise him now? Jump out and say boo? Block his path?'_ My musings are cut short when suddenly a lot of things happened very quickly. The minivan's door open, the car starts and two guys jump out and grab Charlie. I react before I can think it trough and dive under the car to grab the pipes, and not a second later the cars speeds out of CalSci.


End file.
